Luchando contra El Destino
by Jenn Astrid
Summary: SasuHina A.U mi primer Fic, asique por favor sean buenos. En los tiempos en donde las mujeres solo eran prometidas a los hombres sin el consentimiento de estas. Una mujer sale de las sombras para enfrentarse a la monarquía por el bien de su pueblo. ¿Podrá Sasuke, heredero al trono enamorarse cuando ha prometido nunca enamorarse?
1. El comienzo

SasuHina

Summary:

En los tiempos en donde las mujeres solo eran prometidas a los hombres sin el consentimiento de estas. Una mujer sale de las sombras para enfrentarse a una monarquía por el bien de su pueblo. ¿Podría el gran Sasuke Uchiha, heredero al trono enamorarse, cuando a jurado jamás hacerlo?

_**Disclaimer:"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama." **_

Rated: T

Espero les está esta Historia. Es mi primer fic, asique porfa sean buenos con migo. Además acepto críticas constructivas. :-)

Capitulo 1 "El Comienzo"

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que los soldados del rey habían pasado por este pueblo, tal vez desde la muerte de su madre.

Hinata Hyuga, la heredera por derecho de toda la fortuna de los Hyuga, pero por ser mujer el derecho se pasaba al varón más cercano al trono, en este caso su primo hermano Neji, cuyo padre había sido hermano gemelo del suyo. También estaba la posibilidad de que ella se casara y así su esposo tendría el derecho tanto sobre ella como sobre la fortuna.

Claro por esa razón muchos la habían buscado, pues pensaban que al acercarse a ella lograrían ganarse su corazón. Pero por supuesto que no les importaba sus sentimientos solo querían su fortuna y su cuerpo. Claro que ella no se consideraba hermosa, la hermosa para ella era Hanabi, su pequeña hermana menor cuya apariencia se semejaba mucho a su padre.

Pensar en esas cosas le traía muchos recuerdos y nostalgia. Su madre siempre le decía que hubiera preferido que ella naciera en otra época, no porque no la amara, si no porque era de una naturaleza muy amable y noble y por ende estaba destinada a vivir con mucho dolor, yaqué en esa época las mujeres eran casi las marionetas del hombre. Recordaba esa conversación como si hubiese sido ayer:

Flashback

_Una pequeña Hinata de 7años caminaba libre mente por los jardines de una enorme casa, más bien una mansión cuando de repente ve a un pequeño pajarito a la orilla de un árbol, lo toma y lo lleva asía su madre._

"_Mamá, mamá… __mi-mira el po-pobre pajarito es-está lastimado"_

_Hana, la madre de Hinata ve al pobre animalito y a su hija, cuya mirada solo quería decir por favor haz algo._

"_Hinata hija, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. El pajarito solo tiene una ala lastimada, llévasela a Hiratomi para que lo cure está bien" le dice su madre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

"_S-si mama" dice Hinata con una gran sonrisa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Después de haber dejado al pajarito con Hiratomi, Hinata ve a su madre algo pensativa y con mirada triste y se arma de valor para preguntarle que le que le pasa._

" _Mami es-estas bien, tu tam-también estas preocupada por el pa-pajarito?"_

"_No Hinata, mi preocupación no es por el pajarito, si no por ti." Le dijo su madre viendo el horizonte. "Me preocupa saber que te deparara en el futuro. Tu eres de naturaleza amable y noble, y prefieres hacerte daño tu antes que a los demás; y eso hija mía es lo que más me preocupa" dijo su madre dejando salir un suspiro pesado. _

"_Que Q-Quieres decir con eso Oka-san?" Le pregunta Hinata._

_"Pues que desearía que hubieras nacido en otra época Hinata. Yo te amo mucho, y Dios sabe que daría la vida por ti, y por eso desearía que hubieras nacido en una época sin guerras, sin machismo, en donde tú" le dijo Hana viendo a Hinata a los ojos con mucho amor y melancolía. "Tu pudieras ser realmente feliz junto a alguien que te amara y respetara por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes o por obligación."_

_End of Flashback._

El solo pensar en esas palabras dichas por su madre a Hinata se le ponía llorosos los ojos, porque esa había sido una de las ocasiones en las que su madre le había expuesto parte de su corazón. Después de esa platica fue cuando todo cambio.

"Hinata-Sama" escucho a una voz varonil muy familiar llamarla desde atrás.

"N-Neji nii-san por favor q-quita el 'sama' sabes que n-no me gusta que m-me llames a-así" le contesto Hinata con un pequeño puchero.

"Lo siento Hinata-sama, sabe que me es muy difícil solo llamarla así" Le contesto Neji con una sonrisa de lado al ver el pequeño puchero que tenía su prima.

"¡ahf...! Lo sé Nii-san, p-pero has el intento s-si" Le contesto Hinata con una mirada de suplica en sus ojos.

"Está bien 'Hinata.' pero dígame ¿Que hace aquí a estas oras? ¿No se supone que usted debe de estar alistándose para el anuncio que Hiashi-Sama dará esta noche?" Le pregunto Neji con cierta preocupación y tristeza en sus ojos semejantes a los de su querida prima.

Al escucharle preguntarle eso, el sonrojo de Hinata aumento de un rosado pálido a un rosado intenso. "P-Pues se supone, P-Pero es que a-ami no m-me gusta ponerme e-esa clase d-de ropa N-Nii-san." le contesto Hinata con mucha dificultad. "A-Además, Padre d-dijo que e-el anuncio e-era más para el c-consejo." Le contesto Hinata más calmada.

Al escuchar a su prima, Neji pensó por un momento que tal vez, y solo tal vez su tío no le había dicho a su prima para qué realmente era esa reunión. De solo pensar en esa probabilidad a Neji Hyuga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque sabía que su querida prima iba a sufrir mucho cuando su padre le comunicara el porqué de esa reunión y sus consecuencias. Neji sabía que después de esa reunión la vida de su querida prima cambiaria completa mente.


	2. La Noticia

_**Disclaimer:"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama."**_

Capítulo II

"La noticia"

Era un día tranquilo, el clima estaba perfecto y si seguían al mismo ritmo llegarían a su destino al anochecer. Claro esos eran sus planes hasta que escucho al dobe de su amigo quejarse por la falta de descanso.

"Sasuke, deberíamos descansar, las tropas están cansadas y hambrientas, desde ayer que no paramos de cabalgar" se quejo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, un noble, hijo del Duque de Penrith y segundo al mando de las tropas del rey.

"Está bien descansaremos cerca del rio que esta a cinco minutos" dijo Sasuke alto y claro para que todos escucharan.

"Sabía que no eras un rufián Teme" le dijo Naruto a Sasuke cuando se posiciono a su lado. "Esto de cabalgar ya me tiene arto ¡dattebayo!" se quejo el hiperactivo chico.

"¡Tsk! Si tanto te molesta te hubieras quedado y me hubieras ahorrado ya dos días de camino. No sé como mi madre te autorizo el venir con migo si solo me eres un estorbo dobe" dijo Sasuke con un gesto de fastidio hacia su auto nombrado mejor amigo.

"¡Teme, eso no es cierto! Yo solo te he sugerido parar y tu solito as aceptado, además tu madre estaba muy preocupada con dejarte ir solo asique me pidió el venir con tigo" contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa al saberse necesitado por su orgulloso y terco amigo.

"Hump, yo diría que le imploraste a la pobre para que te dejara venir con migo" contesto con una sonrisa de lado al ver como la sonrisa del rubio se desvanecía "Además Itachi era el que debía de venir con migo y no tu. Como sea mi padre lo envió antes para que todo estuviera listo a nuestra llegada" lo último lo dijo con enojo.

"Sasuke" dijo el rubio en un susurro.

"Capitán llegamos al rio" informo Shikamaru hijo del conde de Northumberland.

"Muy bien dormiremos aquí y al amanecer retomaremos el camino para llegar al atardecer al castillo de Howard" dijo Sasuke con voz de mando y autoritario.

"Si capitán" respondió Shikamaru

Recorría tranquilamente los pasillos de su casa, pues su padre la había mandado a buscar a su hermana y recordarle que no debía de tardar mucho. No entendía cómo es que su padre había permitido eso. Bueno no es que tuvieran opción a la hora de elegir pero siendo Hinata su hermana no quería estar en ese lugar a la hora que su padre le diera la noticia a su hermana. Ellas sabían que este día llegaría, para eso las habían preparado toda su vida. Pero su hermana era muy sensible y esto quizá la afectaría.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en frente del cuarto de su hermana y decidió tocar despacio la puerta para no asustarla.

"¿Hinata ya estas lista?" pregunto una pequeña castaña al momento que tocaba la puerta.

"Y-Ya casi Hanabi" dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

"Está bien, solo recuerda que padre está esperando" le dijo Hanabi con un tono de tristeza.

"Si, ya voy s-solo que necesito tu a-ayuda" le dijo una Hinata muy sonrojada al abrir la puerta de su cuarto y mostrarle el corsé y los botones del vestido.

"Ahf, siempre me pides ayuda para esto, nunca te gusta que las maids te ayuden" le reclamo Hanabi empezando a socar el corsé, solo recibió una hermosa sonrisa como respuesta.

"Y-Ya Hanabi, me vas a ahogar" comento Hinata aun sonrojada.

"Ups, perdona es que estoy algo distraída" le dijo Hanabi a modo de disculpa

"Está bien, no te preocupes" le contesto Hinata ya más relajada y respirando pausadamente para lograr tranquilizarse

"Muy bien, ya es hora hermana, sabes luces hermosa" le dijo Hanabi al salir de la habitación de su querida hermana mayor.

"H-Hanabi" la reprendió Hinata, puesto que a ella no le gustaba que la alabaran tanto.

Una briza por su ventana la hizo volver en sí, se miro en el espejo y contemplo su propio reflejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con lila, era de manga larga pero floja al final de la manga. Su cuerpo se ceñía perfectamente al vestido, pareciera que había sido exclusivamente diseñado para ella. A pesar de que ella nunca se considero hermosa debía de admitir que ese vestido le quedaba muy bien. Ante sus propios pensamientos se sonrojo y decidió mejor bajar para no hacer esperar más a su padre.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y todos estaban acampando. Miraba a toda la tropa de caballeros y nobles que estaban con él. Sabía que era necesario hacer eso pero nunca imagino que fuera a tan temprana edad, le molestaba que su padre lo obligara pero no tenía elección, y todo era por el bien del país.

"Sasuke ¿Crees que está bien lo que hacemos?"Le pregunto un rubio interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¿De qué estás hablando dobe?" le pregunto el azabache

"Pues de eso que hacemos la nobleza, no es muy bueno sabes. No les dejamos opción para elegir. Solo vale que tengamos un titulo más alto y nos tienen que obedecer." Le respondió el rubio con un tono serio.

"Pues aunque no nos guste esa es la forma en la que gobernamos, aun yo no puedo salir de esas absurdas reglas." Le contesto el azabache con un tono cansado. "Pero no pienso ser un monstruo con ella si eso es lo que te preocupa." Le contesto el azabache con una sonrisa de lado. "Se que la conoces desde antes y que parece que es tu amiga para que hayas insistido en venir desde Berkshire sabiendo que eran 4 días a caballo." Le comento el azabache con una sonrisa más amplia al ver el rostro de su amigo con un sonrojo.

"Teme, ¿Como supiste que la conocía desde antes? Y espero que no seas un monstruo amargado con ella, mira que me lo acabas de decir" le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna a su amigo.

"Eres fácil de leer Naruto; y con lo de monstruo me refería a las infidelidades y los tratos Dobe." Contesto el azabache con un tono de molestia por como a donde llevaba esta conversación.

"¡Hahaha! Teme nunca cambiaras verdad. ¿Aunque tengo una duda, tú la conoces o no?" le pregunto el rubio

"Hump, eso no te interesa Dobe." Le contesto un tanto malhumorado el azabache.

"Bueno por si no la conoces déjame decirte que es muy linda" le comento el rubio con una sonrisa al recordar a su amiga. "Y cocina muy bien de echo." Le dijo imaginando la única vez que tuvo el privilegio de probar aquella comida tan deliciosa de su pequeña amiga.

"Hump" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el rubio.

"_A veces me pregunto por qué Naruto es mi amigo" _pensó el azabache mientras veía a su amigo hablar y hablar de cosas que realmente no le importaban en lo absoluto._ "Con que la hija mayor del Duque de __Yorkshire__"_ Pensó el azabache "_Espero sea tan hermosa como lo dicen los rumores."_

"Hanabi ¿En dónde está Hinata?" Pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño

"Ya viene padre, no tarda nada no te preocupes que no escapara." Le dijo la pequeña castaña con un tono sarcástico a su padre.

"Hanabi" dijo el hombre en forma de regaño pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de su primogénita.

"N-No te preocupes padre y-ya estoy aquí" le dijo Hinata un tanto nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo Hinata. Muy bien es hora de comenzar. Iremos al ala oeste del castillo a hablar con el consejo." Dicho esto empezó a encaminarse a la sala de conferencia en donde todo el consejo de su familia estaba ya listo para darle la noticia a su primogénita.

"S-Si padre" contesto Hinata un tanto nerviosa. Todo eso de los secretos la tenían muy nerviosa y mas aun porque todos sabían de que se trataba todo aquello menos ella. "_Que será tan importante que necesiten de mi presencia. Esto no me parece bien." _Pensó Hinata mientras que caminaba detrás de su padre

Al llegar a la sala en donde todos los consejeros estaban Hinata se sintió más nerviosa. Con cada paso que daba sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. La verdad no entendía como era que estaba allí mostrando su mejor postura, como noble que era no debía de mostrar sus inseguridades ante nada ni nadie, claro su padre, primo y hermana eran la acepción yaqué con ellos se mostraba como era realmente.

"Bueno comencemos señores" fue la voz de su padre que la hizo volver a la realidad de la cual en esos momentos quería escapar.

"Como todos saben nuestra posición es muy importante y somos una de las pocas familias de nobles mas ancestrales que quedan" comenzó su padre quien estaba sentado a la cabeza de la meza, después de él estaba su primo al lado derecho, siendo ella la que le seguía a su padre al lado izquierdo, seguida por Hanabi y el consejo a ambos lados.

"Como todos sabemos la familia real es la más poderosa, y es ala que le debemos nuestro respeto y lealtad. Sabemos también que cualquier petición de parte de la corona es una orden que no puede ser desobedecía si no queremos que nuestro nombre sea motivo de burla para las otras familias." Dijo Hiashi, Duque de Yorkshire.

"Con su debido respeto Hiashi-sama" Hablo uno de los consejeros más ancianos de la sala. "Creo que todos nosotros estamos al tanto de esa situación" puntualizo el anciano. "Debería mejor darnos la orden o 'petición' que ha solicitado la corona a nuestra familia ¿No cree Hiashi-sama?" pregunto el anciano un tanto hastiado de toda esa reunión.

"Claro" respondió su padre un tanto enojado por la intromisión del anciano consejero en su discurso. "Como decía, cualquier petición de la corona es más una orden que petición" sentencio Hiashi. "Hace poco tiempo he recibido una carta del rey requiriendo algo muy importante, a lo cual no podía negarme."

En ese momento Hinata sintió un escalofrió. Sabía que ella y Hanabi no eran llamadas a esas reuniones si lo que se iba a hablar no estaba directamente relacionado con ellas.

"¿De qué se trata padre?" pregunto Hinata lo mas formal que pudo dándole a entender a su padre que sea lo que tenía que decir lo afrontaría como la noble que era.

"Pues lo que el Rey está pidiendo es..." dijo Hiashi hasta que fue interrumpido por Neji.

"Con su permiso Hiashi-sama, me gustaría ser yo el que de la noticia" dijo Neji con un tono de preocupación que Hinata jamás le había oído a su amado primo.

"NO" fue la ruda respuesta de Hiashi. "Aun no eras mi heredero legitimo y aunque se el porqué de tu preocupación, esta noticia me corresponde a mi darla." Le contesto Hiashi.

"Muy bien Hiashi-sama, perdón por la interrupción." Contesto Neji con una pequeña reverencia.

"Muy bien, como decía lo que el Rey en persona solicitaba es" dijo Hiashi en un tono que no se lograba distinguir.

En ese momento Hinata sintió su corazón pararse y su respiración agitada. No sabía que era pero tenía un presentimiento que esa noticia iba a cambiar su vida.

"Es" continuo Hiashi "La mano de mi hija en matrimonia para el heredero al trono, Sasuke Uchiha." Termino diciendo en un tono cansado y triste. Espero a ver la reacción de su primogénita.

En ese momento sintió que su corazón se paro totalmente, y que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. No podía creer que ella, de tantas nobles había sido la elegida para ser la esposa del despiadado Sasuke. Lo único que pudo hacer fue contestar a la mirada de preocupación de su padre. "Muy bien padre, si eso es todo con su permiso me gustaría retirarme, no me siento muy bien." El movimiento de cabeza de su padre le afirmo que tenía permiso. Se levanto ante la mirada de todos en la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto. "Nunca espere hacer esto" fue lo último que escucho al cerrar la puerta total mente. Sabía que su padre no deseaba casarla aun y eso la conmovió.

Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta y le pidió a las maids que se retiraran y que por favor no la molestaran. Al salir las maids se derrumbo, y lloro como no lo hasia desde la muerte de su madre y tío. Lloro de dolor al saber que esa libertad tan ansiada por ella nunca llegaría a su vida. Lloro al saber que su vida se ataba a un hombre al cual ella no amaba. Y lloro al saber que todos sus y ilusiones y anhelos jamás llegarían, al saber que jamás conocería el verdadero amor.

Gracias por su apoyo y por la espera. He estado muy ocupada con eso de la Universidad, pero prometo actualizar más rápido.

**Dani3 – **Gracias por tu review y por corregirme lo de Hinata :-D y te prometo que no le dirá Uchiha-san. Hahaha aunque todavía me rio lo de chimuelo, porque mi seudónimo solo es la abreviación de mi nombre. Bueno gracias otra vez y espero este cap. Sea de tu agrado

**Sasuhina love – **Gracias por tu review y espero este cap. Sea de tu agrado


	3. La Fecha, La Razón

_**Disclaimer:" Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Kishimoto-sama."**_

.

.

Capítulo III

"La Fecha, La Razón"

El amanecer llego muy rápido. Claro él como siempre no había logrado dormir nada. Ese asunto de su boda lo tenía más estresado de lo que pensaba. Al alba vio que ya todos estaban listos para marcharse, excepto su rubio amigo que seguía durmiendo.

"Capitán ¿Qué hacemos con Naruto, lo despertamos? Le pregunto Choji, el hijo del conde de Durham.

"Tsk, como siempre Naruto. Yo lo levantare." Le contesto el azabache. "Shikamaru tráeme un balde de agua del rio" le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa mostrando que se iba a divertir haciendo esa pequeña travesura a su autonombrado mejor amigo.

"Si capitán, enseguida." Le contesto Shikamaru encaminándose al rio.

"Choji, prepara el caballo de Naruto." Ordeno el azabache.

"Enseguida capitán." Le contesto Choji dirigiéndose al caballo de Naruto.

* * *

Sentía que algo no andaba bien. Estaba en un barco pero luego las olas se hacían muy fuertes, hasta que sintió como una le dio de lleno en la cara, sintiendo de inmediato la falta de oxigeno.

Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo sus huesos helarse y como la briza de la mañana hacia que se sintiera peor al paso de los segundos. En ese instante se percato de que todo había sido un sueno. Se percato de que unos ojos oscuros lo observaban. Se fijo en su mejor amigo, su cara tenía esa estúpida sonrisa burlona que tanto le molestaba, siendo seguida por las carcajadas de sus otros amigos.

"Sasuke-Teme." Dijo masticando cada palabra, sentía su enojo crecer a cada segundo.

Lo vio incorporándose poco a poco, debía de admitir que esa agua estaba más fría de lo que pensaba, pero bien lo hecho, hecho esta. Lo escucho llamarlo con enojo, hace tiempo no lo llamaba así, y solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto con él.

"Al fin despiertas Dobe." Fue su repuesta a la interrogante que le hacia su amigo con esos ojos llenos de enojo.

"Pues sí, ya estoy despierto 'Capitán'" Le contesto el rubio.

¡Oh no! Eso era malo, el no lo llamaba capitán nunca mientras no estaba su padre u otro noble aparte de las tropas. Eso significaba que lo pasaría molestando, quejándose, y haciendo sus berrinches en lo que les quedaba de camino al castillo de Howard.

"Muy bien, es hora de marcharnos." Fue la orden que dio a todos. El solo pensar que tendría que aguantar a su amigo le daba jaqueca.

"Si Señor" escucho departe de todos. Se fijo en Naruto y se descoloco al ver la gran sonrisa zorruna que portaba su mejor amigo, definitivamente nada bueno saldría de esto para él.

"Sabes Teme, creo que a tu futura esposa le alegraría saber más cosas sobre ti, como cuando éramos pequeños y tu no le hacías caso a Nanny y salías corriendo….." Le comento el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

"Ni se te ocurra contarle eso, y si lo haces yo diré lo que hiciste cuando teníamos 10 años." Le dijo el azabache.

"Eso no es justo" le dijo el rubio con los cachetes inflados. "Tú me acabas de despertar con agua helada y yo lo único que haré será comentarle a tu futura esposa algo de tu niñez para que te conozca mejor y sepa que no eres tan ogro como todos piensan que eres." Le dijo haciendo un berrinche.

"¡Naruto Namikaze! Te prohíbo desde hoy hablar de eso con ella." Le respondió el azabache un tanto irritado con la actitud de su mejor amigo.

"Pero eso no es justo" le reclamo el rubio haciendo movimientos exagerados con sus manos.

"Muy bien, si no lo haces te prometo invitar al Marqués de Tottenham al siguiente baile y pedirle que su hija sea tu acompañante ¿Te parece?" le propuso el azabache para así terminar con esa conversación que la verdad no llevaba a nada bueno.

"¿Enserio?" le pregunto el rubio aun no muy convencido de que su amigo cumpliría la recién propuesta.

"Si Dobe." Fue lo único que escucho de su amigo.

"Muy bien, pero si no cumples le diré a Lady Hinata lo que paso cuando…." Sentencio el rubio hasta que su amigo lo interrumpió.

"Ni lo menciones que ya entendí." Le contesto el azabache con un tono irritado.

"Muy bien Teme, es hora de ponernos en marcha para llegar cuanto antes al castillo de Howard. Ya no aguanto más el andar en caballo ¡Dattebayo!" Dijo el rubio empezando a subir a su caballo llamado Kyuubi. "No es tu culpa Kyuubi, es solo que ya me duele todo el cuerpo de estar cabalgando por 1 día seguido sin descanso y los otros con pocas horas para dormir y casi nada de comida ¡Dattebayo!"

La verdad no sabía porque lo había hecho, con solo darle la orden a Naruto de no decir nada bastaba. "_Este asunto me está dando dolor de cabeza"_ pensó el azabache "_No entiendo como ese Dobe siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Espero que mi madre no se enoje cuando le haga la petición y que no mal entienda las cosas."_ Ante este pensamiento se puso más irritado, porque sabía que le tendría que comentar a su madre del porque la petición. Escucho a su amigo quejarse con su caballo. No entendía cómo es que Naruto hablaba tanto sin cansarse.

"En marcha" fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para retomar el camino al castillo de Howard y silenciar al rubio con su monologo, claro hasta que se aburriera y empezara de nuevo.

* * *

Un poco de luz se escabullía por su ventana dándole en plena cara. Se removió entre sus colchas buscando una mejor posición.

"Hinata es hora de comer" Escucho la suave voz de Hanabi seguido de unos toques suaves a su puerta.

"Cinco minutos mas Hanabi." Le contesto ya mas dormida que despierta, no había dormido bien y ahora que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo viene su hermana y la llama al comedor, la verdad la vida era muy injusta para ella.

Escucho a su hermana removerse en su cama, sabía que estaba cansada pero su padre los quería a todos en el comedor. Abrió la puerta despacio, a veces lo despistada de su hermana con la cerradura de las puertas la beneficiaba mucho. Se encamino de puntillas hacia la cama de su hermana. La observo por un momento, lucia tan calmada, pareciera que la noticia que había recibido ayer no la afectaba en nada pero solo ella podía entender perfectamente a su hermana, siendo ella también mujer. Decidió moverla un poco para así poderla despertar.

"Hinata, hermana despierta que padre nos quiere a todos en el comedor para desayunar" le hablo con voz suave

"Umm, no quiero comer Hanabi" le respondió Hinata tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

"Vamos Hinata levántate." Le hablo más fuerte para ver si así ella se levantaba totalmente.

"Está bien Hanabi" le dijo Hinata incorporándose en la cama.

"Muy bien entonces prepárate te esperamos en el comedor." Le dijo Hanabi dirigiéndose hacia la salida del cuarto de Hinata.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama con pereza. No entendía cómo es que su padre requería de su presencia sabiendo que tal vez necesitaría tiempo para hacerse a la idea que se casaría en poco tiempo. Busco entre sus ropas un vestido sencillo y que por supuesto no llevara corsé yaqué no quería llamar a las maids a que le ayudaran a ponérselo. Odiaba que más personas la ayudaran, no le gustaba que las personas vieran su cuerpo.

Después de vestirse se encamino al comedor, la verdad no tenía nada de hambre. Al momento que se encaminaba al comedor fue interceptada por una maid la cual le dijo que el desayuno se serviría en el jardín. Le extraño mucho, yaqué desde la muerte de su madre no comían todos juntos como familia en el jardín.

Al llegar se percato de una persona a la cual no reconoció de inmediato. Su primo se encamino hacia su dirección.

"Hinata llegas tarde, tu padre ha estado esperándote por media hora." Le dijo su primo con su mismo tono de siempre.

"¡Oh! P-perdona es que n-no me sentía b-bien" le contesto al momento de sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

"Está bien, acompáñame te presentare al hijo mayor del Rey." Le dijo Neji

"Muy bien." Le contesto sintiendo su nerviosismo aumentar.

"Hinata hija me alegra que pudieras acompañarnos a desayunar." Le dijo su padre caminando hacia ella. "Hija te quiero presentar al hijo mayor del Rey, Itachi, el es hermano mayor del Príncipe Sasuke y futuro Rey de España." Le dijo a Hinata presentándole a Itachi quien se acerco a ella.

"Es un placer para mi conocer a _my lady_ Hinata." Le dijo Itachi al tiempo que tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño beso. "Me alegra saber que los rumores no eran mentira sobre su belleza _my lady_." Le comento Itachi haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara de sobremanera.

"Es un placer para mi conocerlo a usted _my lord._" Le contesto Hinata lo mas educadamente que pudo y agradeciendo a Dios el no haber tartamudeado.

"Muy bien, es hora de tomar el desayuno." Escucho a su padre decir.

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente, no hubo ningún contratiempo y eso gracias a su primo el cual mantuvo entretenido al príncipe. La verdad no entendía completamente que era lo que Itachi hacia en su casa. Tal vez estaba allí para hacerle saber que hubo un error al seleccionarla a ella como futura esposa del sucesor a la corona de Inglaterra. Claro ante ese pensamiento se rio de ella misma. Oh quizá estaba allí para saber si ya le habían dado la noticia, o para decirle cual iba a ser la fecha de su boda. Pensar en todo eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

"Hiashi "¿Será que después del desayuno podría hablar con _my lady_ Hinata?" Fue lo que pregunto Itachi dejando a una Hinata totalmente nerviosa.

"Por supuesto _my lord_, pero si no es mucha molestia me gustaría estar presente" le dijo Hiashi preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar si dejara a Hinata sola con Itachi.

"Lo siento mucho pero creo que eso será imposible." Fue la seca respuesta que recibieron de Itachi.

"Muy bien, si desea puede hablar con ella en mi despacho." Ofreció Hiashi

"Me parece bien. ¿Me acompaña _my lady?"_ pregunto Itachi extendiéndole una mano a Hinata.

"Si _my lord."_ Fue lo único que pudo decir al extender su mano y ser levantada por Itachi de su silla.

* * *

Estaba total mente nerviosa. No sabía qué era lo que el futuro Rey de España quería con ella. Caminaron en silencio hacia el despacho de su padre. Observo a Itachi, se admiro de que todo en el desprendía confianza, fuerza. Todo lo que necesita tener un Rey. La voz de Itachi la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Después de usted _my lady._" Le dijo Itachi haciéndose a un lado para darle paso a ella.

"Gracias _my lord_." Le contesto, se estaba poniendo a cada segundo que pasaba más nerviosa. Vio a Itachi sentarse detrás del gran escritorio de roble de su padre. Con la mano le indico que se sentara en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio.

"_My lady_, creo que se está preguntando del porque le he solicitado a Hiashi el hablar con usted a solas. La verdad solo tenía que informarle a tu padre la fecha que se ha designado para vuestra boda, pero he decidido hablar con _my lady_ sobre mi hermano. Creo que todos los de la nobleza deben de saber que mi hermano no es una persona fácil de tratar. Sé también que todos piensan que es un rufián, un ogro sin corazón." Ante tal descripción de su futuro esposo Hinata sintió escalofríos de solo imaginárselo. "Pero la verdad es que mi hermano no es nada de eso, tal vez es un poco antisocial, un poco amargado, pero es buena persona, solo que es una persona a la cual la gente juzga sin siquiera darse la oportunidad de conocerlo. El es un poco arisco con las personas que no conoce y no es una persona que confía de buenas a primeras. Lo que le quiero dar a entender a _my lady_ es que mi hermano no es mala persona. _My lady_, lo que quiero hacer en este momento es pedirle que por favor tenga paciencia con mi hermano y que no lo juzgue por lo que sabe de él hasta este momento y que espere a conocerlo para tener una opinión concreta sobre él." Le pidió Itachi.

Ante lo dicho por Itachi Hinata quedo petrificada en su asiento, la verdad es que ya había catalogado a su futuro esposo como una persona sin escrúpulos, como un ogro prácticamente. Asique el que el futuro Rey de España le pidiera de favor primero conocer a su futuro esposo era alga casi irreal.

"Como _my lord_ lo d-desee, le prometo que primero lo conoceré, y después juzgare a mi futuro esposo." Le dijo una muy nerviosa y sonrojada Hinata. Se reprochaba en su interior el haber tartamudeado, pero se dijo a sí mismo como no lo iba a ser si tenía enfrente a su futuro cuñado y por si fuera poco futuro Rey de España.

"¿Puedo confiar en que _my lady_ cumplirá lo que ha prometido?" Fue la pregunta que Itachi le hizo. La verdad la ofendió un poco pero lo entendía hasta cierto punto.

"_My lord_ le doy mi palabra de noble." Fue todo lo que dijo.

Una sonrisa cálida apareció en el rostro de Itachi, que hasta ese punto se había mantenido serio.

"Muy bien _my lady_, fue un placer haber charlado con usted. Oh por cierto me preguntaba si ¿_My lady_ quiere saber la fecha de su boda?"

Ante la mención de su boda a Hinata se le reseco la garganta. Por supuesto que quería saber cuando su vida se iba a ser atada a un hombre que no amaba, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacia añicos el corazón. Un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación fue todo lo que necesito para que Itachi volviera a hablar.

"La boda se llevara a cabo en el castillo real, y será efectuada dentro de 2 meses." Fue la simple respuesta que Itachi le dio al salir del despacho de su padre.

Al saber que solo le quedaban 2 meses de 'libertad' su corazón se contrajo. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes. Le dolía que toda la gente decidiera su futuro, sin siquiera tener en cuenta su opinión. Pero más le dolía el saber que sería atada a un hombre al cual no amaba.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, me preguntaba ¿Porque la corona ha elegido a Hinata-sama dentro de toda la nobleza, del porque dentro de todo tipo mujeres debió ser ella específicamente? La verdad hay mas _ladies_ en Inglaterra, también está la princesa de Gran Bretaña. Yo no entiendo porque fue ella y no otra noble a la cual le aseguro estaría encantada sobre la idea de ser la futura esposa del _sex symbol,_ el cual es nuestro príncipe." Le pregunto Neji a un muy serio y pensativo Duque.

"La verdad Neji, yo mismo me hice esa pregunta cuando recibí la carta, pero no encontré la respuesta." Le comento Hiashi a su sobrino. "Pero ayer por la tarde recibí mi respuesta. Ayer el Príncipe Itachi me dio esa respuesta."

"¿Puedo saber la respuesta Hiashi-sama?" le pregunto un muy curioso Neji.

"Pues sí. El me comento algo, me dijo que en el banquete del año pasado al cual Hinata asistió la Reina hablo con ella. La verdad no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la decisión de que Hinata fuera la futura Reina, pero cuando él me comento que la reina había quedado encantada y que no sabía que existía tan maravillosa criatura. Después de eso me comento que la Reina había hablado con el Rey y le había comentado que era tiempo para encontrarle una esposa al príncipe Sasuke. Claro el Rey lo tomo de otra manera y le pregunto si tenía a una persona en mente, puesto que la reina no proponía nada sin antes tener una idea sobre lo propuesto, y allí es donde mi hija salió a relucir, lo resto es historia. La verdad ni el príncipe Sasuke tiene opción. Ellos nunca han cruzado palabra." Le termino de decir Hiashi con tono cansado, la verdad todo ese asunto lo tenía cansado.

"Creo que ni la Reina planeaba que ellos tuvieran que casarse tan rápido. Espero que Hinata tome bien sobre la fecha designada de su boda." Le dijo Neji empezando a caminar hacia la habitación de su adorada prima, sabía que ella necesitaría apoyo.

"Neji" Le llamo Hiashi, asiendo que detuviera su paso. "Cuida de ella en estos momentos." Fue todo lo que Hiashi le dijo al momento que salía de la habitación en la cual habían estado hablando sobre ese asunto. "No necesita ni siquiera pedirlo." Fue lo que dijo Neji al momento de retomar su camino al cuarto de su prima.

* * *

Espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, como a los que solo leen las locuras que salen de esta cabecita loca.

Muchas gracias en especial a:

_**Lady darkness, ****Geisha de la luna creciente****, nn, ****Estelaluna****, ****starsolf****.**_


End file.
